Amor Vincit Omnia Love Conquers all Things
by Ethaac
Summary: This fic will mostly be about Ethan and his recovery from losing his brother, and a certain person who helps him through the process. I really love this pairing because it's rare, and both characters are so alike in so many ways, With all the loss in their life and all the grief they can both relate on a really emotional level. ETHAN/ISAAC MxM. their will be other MxM parings too.
1. Broken

**This story is set after season 3b "The Divine Move". A few changes, one being Isaac never left with Chris Argent, Kali will play a major part in my story mainly because she is one of my favorite female characters in teen wolf besides Erica and Lydia. So instead of her dying in season 3a she was instead on the verge of death and was carried off to Deaton with Aiden and Ethan, then received the same treatment; ever since she has stayed by the twins side through thick and thin, avoiding as much of the Scott's pack as possible. This story will mainly revolve around Ethan and is a Ethaac story (ETHAN/ISAAC). MXM don't like don't read.**

**Also, Music will be a big part of this story. I like to incorporate music into my stories, makes for a better read IMO. Song names and Tittles will be the first thing after authors note. the parenthesis will be why i think this song fits the chapter and or situation. I highly recommend listening to it while you read the chapter, some people can't focus with music but it works for me, if not listen after or before xD.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own teen wolf or any of the characters in it SADLY, If i did Aiden would of lived. D: D: D: the wound is still fresh even though it was a season ago.**

**SONG I RELATE TO THIS CHAPTER: Whitaker - My Own ( I think this song fits this chapter well not only because it made me cry when it was played during the end of "Divine Move" but also because i don't think any other song could pull off the same effect, that feeling inside when you hear it and watch Aiden's death scene. I feel like it captures the characters emotion's and puts them into you. Well for me at least xD i felt all choked up and warm. The effects of teen wolf my people.)**

Ethan was lying down in Aiden's bed holding one of his hoodies up to his nose inhaling in his brothers scent. He shed a tear thinking of his brothers face, the way he smiled all the time for no reason, the way he could cheer Ethan up when he was in his worst moods by just simply listening, the way he would rush to Ethan's room when he was woken up by a scream from a nightmare, and comfort his brother until he fell back asleep, and even the way he argued with Ethan; whenever there was an argument between the two Aiden would always apologize even if he wasn't in the wrong, just to resolve the situation and make Ethan feel better. No matter what anyone said, Ethan knew Aiden was a hard shell on the outside but on the inside no one could be more selfless and caring than him.

It's been like this for a month now. Ethan would stay locked up in Aiden's room on his bed just listening to sad music and inhaling his brothers scent like it would soon be gone forever. At night he would be hurled up into a ball hoping, begging that Aiden would be there at night to comfort him when he has a nightmare. Then waking up to be dissapointed in himself, he feels like he failed Aiden, he blames himself for not being able to protect everyone.

_ Ethan was trying on multiple t-shirts when Aiden walked into the room and laughed at him. "Don't where that one, it's too loose. You wont get any guy to jump on you in that shirt-" Aiden dashed to his room and came back with a shirt "Here put this one on". He said as he tossed it to the younger male. Ethan was admiring the way the shirt accentuated his figure. He turned to Aiden to thank him but when he saw Aiden he froze. Aiden's eyes flashed blue and then died off like a broken light, then black blood began to come out of his mouth. Ethan felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. Aiden fell to the floor, Eyelids closed._

"Ethan wake up, you're ok, it was just a dream." He heard Kali's voice and felt her fingers wipe away the tears from his eyes. "Sorry for waking you." He said monotone and collapsed back into Aiden's bed softly sobbing. Kali gently caressing his cheek. "It's ok, i miss him too." she said as she got into the bed with Ethan and cuddled him from behind like Aiden used to. He slowly drifted to sleep to the smell of his brother and the comfort of Kali.

Ethan woke up to the smell of pancakes, he slowly got out of bed put on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants that were Aiden's and groggily walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. When his vision became more clear he saw that it was Stiles in the kitchen cooking. "Stiles why are you here?" Ethan asked irritated, the pack wouldn't stop bugging him about getting out more instead of locking himself up in a room day after day. But Ethan saw it as grieving even though he knew it was him wanting to fade away from reality because he felt so alone without his brother around. "I'm here because you need to eat, and the pack wants you to come to the meeting today." Stiles sighed; feeling sympathy for Ethan, he knew what it was like to lose one of the most important people in your life. Ethan just got up and went back to Aiden's room with a slam and lock of the door, he went back to lay in his older brother's bed and doze off into a dream.

When Ethan woke up he heard voices from outside the apartment, he had to focus in on them to make out words. "Stiles this isn't healthy for him, he's gonna starve himself if we don't force him to eat something." he heard Scott argue. "Scott don't be absent minded, when i lost my mom i was in his condition for MONTHS as in plural. He needs time, eventually he'll get through it. We just need to support him until then."

Ethan smiled a little at his friends concern so he came out of his room to bump into Scott and Stiles who were now in the hallway. "Alright, let me take a shower then we can go to Derek's meeting, after we get food." Ethan said as he felt his stomach screaming from the lack of fuel. Ethan turned on the water as hot as it would go in their cheap apartment and stepped into the shower, Enjoying the feeling of the steam filling his pores and the hot water trickling down his body. He leaned against the wall and sighed while running a hand through his shampooed hair. He knew he would get over it, but he couldn't imagine life without his other half, literally. He knew Aiden would want him to try to move on and live his life to the fullest. So that is exactly what Ethan planned to do.

**Sorry guys for the EXTREMELY SHORT chapter, for me it's more of a pilot. If it gets a review and maybe a favorite then i will continue, if not it might just be thrown out. I usually write longer chapters. But seriously if you like this story and would love to see where it goes review it, favorite it, favorite me etc etc Love you all. Have a good day/night**


	2. Butterflies

**I'm gonna try to get 2-3 chapters out a week. On the 4th of next month i will be in San Francisco to see the fireworks and won't be back till Sunday night, so i will try to upload a few chapters before hand.**

**I want to say thanks to those who reviewed and followed the story, please continue with the reviews and follows :D Love you all!**

**THE SONG PLAYING IN THE CLUB: ****/watch?v=KHksN1cz63I**

**SONG I RELATE TO THIS CHAPTER: ****Mikky Ekko - Pull me down**** ( I think this song relates to this chapter because it's when Ethan realises that he wants something more than just a fling. He realizes he NEEDS someone to pull him down to earth, someone to ground him and he thinks he might of found that someone.)**

**LYRICS FROM SONG:**

**Pull me down if you want to**

**and I hope that you want to**

**Cause I want to be your man**

**And I wanna say it loud**

**You can show me where trouble goes**

**Tell me secrets only trouble knows**

**Cause you wanna be my girl(Guy)**

**And you wanna say it loud**

Ever since Allison's death Scott has been very distant from his Alpha obligations he saw him self more as a beta, he thought to be an Alpha would be to protect everyone close to him; which in his mind he failed at. So he has returned to Derek's pack along with most of the crew and took up his Beta status.

Ethan was in the lift with Scott and Stiles to go up to Derek's loft, it was surprisingly quiet for the ride there and the lift up. He figured it was just them trying to give him some peace and quiet.

They finally reached the loft, but it didn't look like the loft during a pack meeting.

Usually Lydia was cuddling up with Aiden on the Love seat, Derek would be impatiently pacing in the front of the room. Allison would be focusing hard on trying to solve the situation while Scott would be focusing hard on Allison, Stiles would sit on the floor next to Ethan and day dream while eyeing up Derek, Isaac would sit on the right side of Ethan and stare blankly into space while listening to the Alpha, and Ethan would just enjoy that they were all in one piece.

But now, Lydia was sitting on the floor next to Isaac staring into nothingness like Isaac always did, Scott would sit on the couch and focus hard on Derek's words, Kira would be hopelessly staring at the back of Scott's head, and Malia would be paying attention with occasional glances at Kira. Everything to Ethan seemed so fucked up now, they have lost so many pack members, he was determined to protect everyone in his life to the fullest of his extent, no more deaths.

The meeting went on about basic stuff, training, staying in shape, and there was even a vote. Derek would let his pack vote on new pack members, if majority wins they were in the pack.

No one had any disagreements or arguments about welcoming Kira and Malia into the pack, so that was settled quickly.

Ethan was ready to go home, but was stopped when he heard Lydia.

"Hey Ethan, wait up." Ethan slowed his pace and waited for Lydia. They both walked slowly to Stiles' jeep "Everybody is going to a club tonight and we we're wondering if you wanted to come."

Ethan's mind was filled up with the idea of him dancing and having fun and quickly accepted.

It's been about a month since he and Danny split things off. With everything that had happened recently he didn't want anything serious, so a fling at a club was a welcomed idea in his mind.

Everyone in the pack was going to the club Serenade, somehow they even got Derek to come with them which surprised Ethan; Derek didn't seem like the club type.

When they got there dub step techno music was blaring through the speakers and the strobe lights were twitching on the crowd like a rave. Everyone started out at the bar for drinks.

Once Ethan felt buzzed up he went into the crowd of people and started dancing alone, to soon be joined by a dark haired tall guy.

Ethan was grinding and dancing on the man and enjoying himself, he was having fun. They danced for several songs, in the middle of a song the man's hands fell below Ethan's waste, grabbing his crotch.

Ethan did not want to go there with someone he just met, dancing and grinding was one thing but that was another.

He moved his hands up to his waste and gave him a displeased look then moved his hands back to his waste "Above waist."

he simply said as they continued to dance together until the stranger let his hands slip back down to Ethan's crotch, "Get off me." Ethan said annoyed. He tried to move away from him but the stranger pulled him back into him.

Ethan was about to tell him to fuck off when he heard someone clear their throat. "He said get off, now get off." Isaac said angrily at the stranger. The man wasn't up for a fight so he just flipped them off and disappeared into the crowd.

"Thanks Isaac." Ethan said clearly frustrated that he couldn't just dance with a guy. Isaac nodded and turned to head back to the bar when Ethan caught a hold of his hand.

"Dance with me." Ethan said which caused Isaac to tense up even more then her already was. The idea of dancing at a club never crossed Isaac's mind, he wasn't much of a dancer, but he wasn't about to say no to Ethan.

Loud music was filling the room, Ethan's back was against Isaac's chest and he was moving with the flow of the song.

Isaac was still tense but eventually he loosened up and put his hands on Ethan's waist and gyrated his hips in sync with Ethan.

Ethan was content with Isaac, he knew he wouldn't try anything with him, he trusted him. He just danced against the pack member and listened to the sound of his heart racing like the music.

They did that for about 3 songs then went back to the bar. Isaac was ordering drinks for the both of them while Ethan laughed to himself at the way Derek's nostrils flared when he saw Stiles dancing with a guy or girl in a dirty fashion.

He scanned the crowd and found Kira who was grinding on Scott. Ethan felt kinda bad for Kira, she wanted Scott more than anything and Scott was completely oblivious to the fact that Kira was even slightly attracted to him.

Isaac handed Ethan his drink and smiled at him. Ethan looked at Isaac, like really looked at Isaac, he never really noticed before but Isaac had amazing features.

He had the bluest eyes he's ever seen, and the most unique curly hair, with a perfect jaw line and full lips, and even the way he smiled with his perfect set of teeth.

Ethan was snapped back to reality when Malia came over and took his drink then gulped it down. "Sorry i need it." Ethan laughed at her and asked the bartender for 3 more shots.

The three of the pack members looked out into the crowd of normal horny teenagers while they waited for more drinks. "How's things going with Kira?" Ethan asked Malia which caused her to instantly tense up. "Is it that obvious?" She sighed, she knew she couldn't hide it forever. "I have a pretty good gaydar." Ethan chuckled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, maybe she doesn't know you even like her. You haven't made it obvious. who knows maybe she is a raging lesbian with a crush on you." Isaac offered which made Malia burst into laughter. "Well it's not a big deal, just a little crush is all." she brushed it off and took her shot in unison with the teens.

Derek drove Malia, Kira, and Lydia home and Stiles was driving Ethan, Scott, and Isaac. Ethan sat on Isaac's left and eventually during the car ride he dozed off and fell asleep on Isaac's shoulder from all the booze and lack of energy after all the dancing. Isaac didn't mind, he knew Ethan had been through a lot lately and he was glad to lend an extra hand, or in this case a shoulder when he could.

"Ethan wake up." Isaac gently shook the younger teen. Ethan slowly woke up and realized they were at his stop. "Thanks for taking me out tonight guys, i needed it." and with that Ethan stumbled into his apartment and noticed Kali already asleep so he went to his bedroom and fell asleep to a dream of Isaac, in his own bed.

**Hey guys thanks for reading chapter 2! really appreciate all the support, getting tons of emails from people saying how much they liked the 1st chapter which makes my day so much more bearable, along with reviews and follows :D Love you all! cya soon.**

**PS: i'll try to get a chapter out tomorrow if not i apologize D: but it will be out either tomorrow or the day after.**


End file.
